1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to support devices and more specifically to an object support, which provides support to an object resting on the object support.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,947 to Adam discloses an adjustable tripod. The Adam patent includes a tripod having a body member and at least three legs pivoted thereto. Each leg has a cam member which co-operates with a centrally-disposed, vertically-movable common cam mounted above the body member to determine the maximum straddle of the legs and thus the height of the tripod. U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,660 to Chen discloses a warning light. The Chen patent includes a warning light with a base to which an elongated post formed by a plurality of telescopic tubular segments is fixed. A plurality of legs extend through holes formed in the base. U.S. Pat. No. 6,902,294 to Wright discloses a light stand. The Wright patent includes a tripod for supporting photographic lighting accessories. An accessory-mounting fixture for receiving a photographic lighting accessory, camera, or other device is disposed at the top of the light stand.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for an object support, which provides support to an object resting on a top of the object support; allows the object to be quickly removed and installed; and allows an angular orientation of the legs to be adjusted.